leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Defog (move)
---- Defog (Japanese: きりばらい Fog Wipe) is a non-damaging move introduced in Generation IV. It is HM05 in , moving the traditional HM05, , to TM70. However, in , it loses its HM status in favor of . Defog cannot be used outside of battle without the in and the in . Effect In battle Generation IV Defog lowers the target's one stage, even if the target is behind a . It bypasses checks to always hit, unless the target is in the of a move such as or . Defog clears away any fog on the field, as well as , , , , , and on the target's side of the field. Generation V Defog can now be reflected with and no longer lowers the evasion of a Pokémon behind a . Generation VI onward Defog now clears away , , , and on both sides of the field as well as on the target's side of the field. It still clears away Light Screen, Reflect, Safeguard and Mist only from the target's side of the field. If powered up by a Flyinium Z into Z-Defog, the user's accuracy is raised by one stage. Outside of battle Generation IV Defog clears away fog from the area. The effect lasts until the leaves the area. Generation V onward Defog can no longer be used outside of battle. Description |Obstacles are moved, reducing the foe's evasion stat. It can also be used to clear deep fog, etc.}} |It reduces the foe's evasion stat. It also removes spikes, light screens, etc.}} |A strong wind blows away the target's obstacles such as Reflect or Light Screen. It also lowers the target's evasiveness.}} |A strong wind blows away the target's barriers such as Reflect or Light Screen. This also lowers the target's evasiveness.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up By By HM |}} |}} |}} |}} |}} |}} |}} |}} |}} |}} |}} |}} |}} |}} |}} |}} |}} |}} |}} |}} |}} |}} |}} |}} |}} |}} |}} |}} |}} |}} |}} |}} |}} |}} |}} |}} |}} |}} |}} |}} |}} |}} |}} |}} |}} |}} |}} |}} |}} |}} |}} |}} |}} |}} |}} |}} |}} |}} |}} |}} |}} |}} |}} |}} |}} |}} |}} |}} |}} By Move Tutor By Generation VII }} In other games Description |Reduces the evasiveness of all enemies in the room by 1 level. It blows away Mist and similar defensive moves, as well as a Fog condition.}} | }} |It lowers the evasiveness of all enemies in the same room.}} |} |} In the anime In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga In other generations In battle Core series games Spin-off games Outside of battle Trivia * The Bag sprite for the HM containing Defog is mistakenly that of a HM, rather than a one. * Like was in Generations , , and , Defog is not critical to the completion of the game, as a player can traverse foggy areas without using the move. However, unlike with dark caves requiring Flash to light them, foggy areas affect battles within them. * In the anime, Ash sometimes uses his 's and 's and his 's in a similar manner. * If a player teaches a Pokémon Defog by HM in and trades it to HeartGold or SoulSilver, the Pokémon can be freely imported to via the Poké Transfer, due to Defog not being needed outside of battle in HeartGold and SoulSilver. The same can be done with by transferring a Pokémon that learned it by HM in HeartGold or SoulSilver to Diamond, Pearl, or Platinum. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=清除濃霧 霧氣打散 |zh_cmn=清除濃霧 / 清除浓雾 |nl=Opklaring Ontmisting |fr=Anti-Brume |de=Auflockern |el=Απονέφωση |id=Singkirkan Kabut |it=Scacciabruma |ko=안개제거 Angaejegeo |pl=Odparowanie |pt_br=Desneblinar Descondensar (TCG) |pt_eu=Desanuviar |es_la=Quita Nieblas (M10) Desempañar (BW021) |es_eu=Despejar |vi=Dẹp Sương }} Category:Moves that can lower the target's evasion Category:Moves that cannot miss Category:Weather-changing moves de:Auflockern es:Despejar fr:Anti-Brume it:Scacciabruma ja:きりばらい zh:清除浓雾（招式）